The Dos and Don'ts of Falling In Love
by GlitterMyGlam
Summary: There's a lot Ryan and Chad don't like. Or so they think. CHYAN, CHADRYAN, SLASH


**A/N: All the support and love I got on the last story made me want to write something nice and fluffy! Thanks for all the comments guys, MUCH love.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chad Danforth did not dance.

He did sway a bit, but only when Ryan was pressed up against him, singing breathily in his ear. But that wasn't DANCING, not really. It was just…swaying. With Ryan. When no one was looking, and he was a little bit drunk.

Chad Danforth also did not sing.

But every now and then, when he was watching Ryan rehearse for the latest "musicale" he would hum along, smiling to himself as he worked on math homework or whatever. But that wasn't singing, it was just humming. And no one could hear him anyway, over Ryan's clear, clean voice.

Chad Danforth did not shop, under ANY circumstances.

But he WOULD tag along with Ryan, carrying boxes for the skinny blonde boy. And on occasion he would be known to pull his own wallet out, gently pushing Ryan away from the register to pay for his items. Sometimes he'd even pick clothes out, insisting Ryan would look gorgeous in it (and he always did. Chad didn't know fashion, but he new Ryan Evans.)

Chad Danforth very, very rarely cared about what people were wearing.

Unless those people were Ryan. Chad noticed every little aspect of the drama student's wardrobe, and it all made him smile. The gay old man hats, the sparkly shirts, the brightly colored pants…it made Ryan Ryan, so Chad adored it.

Chad Danforth thought it was very odd when men wore makeup.

But sometimes, after a show, Ryan's eyeliner would smudge and he would look so…naughty. Chad would push him against a wall, nibbling along his throat and rolling their hips together until Ryan was hard and begging him for release, begging Chad to ease the ache. Chad would take pity on him, of course, dropping to his knees and going to work. Later, once Ryan's face was scrubbed pink and clean he would sigh happily, thanking the Lord for musical theatre and Maybelline.

Chad Danforth hated cuddling.

He did, however, like laying with Ryan, bodies tangled together. Sometimes was nice to lay with someone and NOT think about sex, lay there and revel in their warmth and the comfort it provided. Chad's favorite moments were when they watched a movie, his head in Ryan's lap as the blonde played with his hair, half asleep and dizzy with affection for the actor.

Most of all, Chad Danforth did NOT fall in love.

Which is why he was so confused whenever he was with Ryan, and he felt like he was so happy he could throw up. It kept him up at night. It made him sing, dance, shop, cuddle, and it made him get up in the morning looking forward to the rest of the day. So Chad let himself fall deeper and deeper, thinking that maybe trying new things wasn't so bad after all.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ryan Evans hated sport. With a passion.

But there he was, every basketball game, cheering his boyfriend on. His heart would pump, and his eyes were wide and eager, and every time Chad did something he assumed was good he would jump up and wave the little Wildcat banner he had made at home (glitter, magic markers, more glitter). He looked FORWARD to each game, and even drove to the away ones, some of them an hour away from home. But drive he did, grinning as Chad ranted over the phone about how "pumped" he was. Whatever that meant.

Ryan Evans DESPISED sweat.

But after games, when Chad pulled him triumphantly into his arms, he was on cloud nine. He breathed deep, taking in the scent of excitement and accomplishment and _man. _Very few moments made up for those times, when Chad was dripping with excitement and perspiration.

Ryan Evans rather disliked home cooked meals.

He was used to the finer things, catering and personal chefs and fancy restaurants. But he loved going over to the Danforths', sitting in the kitchen and watching Chad's mother happily do her thing. When she set supper on the table (turkey, mashed potatoes, all kinds of fattening foods) he tucked in with gusto, heart swelling at the fact that they loved him, they accepted him. He was part of their family.

Ryan Evans wasn't particularly fond of dumb jocks.

But he was head over heels for Chad. Who was pretty dumb. Not unintelligent, not at all, just…clueless. Especially when it come to social situations and saying the right thing. So he just smiled and let the little things slip by, knowing Chad didn't really know better. The basketball player might be handsome, and sweet, and funny, but he wasn't exactly a Mr. Darcy. Luckily, Ryan didn't want a Mr. Darcy. He wanted a Chad.

Ryan Evans LOATHED horror movies.

Not so much anymore, though, now that he had a big strong sports boy to watch with. His favorite parts were the really terrifying ones, which gave him an excuse to squeal and cuddle close, hiding his face against Chad's chest and pulling Chad's letterman jacket tighter around him (it had been his one year anniversary gift, and it made Ryan hate the spring because it meant he had to put it away for a few months).

Ryan Evans wasn't a fan of the dark.

Until Chad came along. Because at night it was their time, where they could cuddle and kiss and pet and whisper their love and devotion to each other. At night clothes came off, and stress and worry slid away as two bodies became one. The sounds of panting and whimpering and moaning filled the air, and Ryan silently thanked the darkness for the privacy it provided, the protection. Later, when they were laying together, sweat and sated, Chad would look at him adoringly and just smile. And Ryan thanked the darkness again, for providing such a frame for Chad's bright, perfect grin.

Ryan Evans, above all else, feared commitment.

So why did he want so badly to spend the rest of his life with Chad? To move in together, buy a dog, put up a white picket fence, and grow old with each other? He didn't understand it, but he accepted it. And he wanted it so, so badly.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

There were a lot of things Chad and Ryan disliked. Until love turned night to day, set the sea on fire, and changed everything they had ever thought they wanted.


End file.
